Things I didn't know
by BlehBleh iam ME
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a mission. It was a simple mission to kill somethings that were kind of "invading" a rich family's house. But they never expected it to be easy.While on their mission Lucy discovered a book. The family was happy to let them have it. Lucy of course was the one to keep. She had discover things about her magic that she would have never imagined.
1. First thing in the morning

Hi everyone this is y first fic yet i just randomly thought of this. I will accept any reviews may be it good or bad :)

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Oh it's morning already. I just woke up and realized that it is kind of late. Maybe because of the party last night at the guild. I spoke to myself while sitting on the edge of my bed

I was distracted from the noise outside. It was kind of screaming? I look out at my window then i saw something.

A flying Natsu about to crash into my window...WHAT!?

It's like I froze. Because its not like always everyday you can see this. So basically i was not able to move and I didn't have the chance to avoid him and besides when I avoid him it would probably be too late.

Then there it is Natsu and I rolled and rolled like a ball and stopped when we hit the wall. I opened my eyes and I saw Natsu is all on fours causing me to blush. And of course I saw my window broken, glass scattered everywhere.

NATSUUUU! look at what you have done! I screamed at his face hoping he would go deaf for what he have done.

Oh sorry Luce. I didn't mean it seriously it was happy's fault he threw me into your window while he was at max speed! my pink haired friend explained while trying to sit on the floor

Any way where is Happy Natsu and Happy does not do that to you right? I asked him while looking confused

I don't know too... well let's just go to the guild already come on Luce we were worried about you since you are not yet at the guild yet.

Natsu grabbed my wrist causing me to stand up. He was running to the window and he looked like he was about to jump is he really crazy today? but I managed to stop him.

What are you trying to do Natsu! I screamed at his ear again making it cover them again.

Why Lucy we are just going to the guild that's all.

You are crazy I am not yet even ready I haven't take a bath and I didn't eat yet and we are going to jump you want us to commit suicide?. Can't you wait for like a few minutes or hours?

Oh I was used to jumping with Happy when we are leaving your apartment. And yeah I can wait as long as you let me eat your food!

Deal just don't finish it all I want to eat later too.

After talking with Natsu I took my usual clothes then I headed to my bathroom.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I saw Lucy go to her drawer and took her clothes then went straight to her bathroom. When I heard her close the door I quickly went to the kitchen I took almost all her food but when I was about to finish everything I remembered Lucy so I just left it there for her.

Uggghhh I'm bored Lucy is not yet even done. Why do girls take a bath so long? I said while slamming my face on her couch.

Hey Lucy you done yet? I asked her while facing the bathroom door

Not yet I'm still shampooing my hair can't you wait? Are you even done eating? Lucy said in reply to my question.

Yeah hurry up Erza is already planning on what mission we will take she had probably picked one and is already waiting for us.

Well fine just wait a few more minutes.

Ughhhh. I said while walking away from the door

I was going to Lucy's desk and saw her story. I was about to read a paper that was half empty.

_Do you love me as your best friend? Heather asked Oliver_

_Of course I do why wouldn't I? Your'e the most beautiful,smart and kind girl I ever knew, for me you are perfect._

_As Heather heard those words from Oliver she hugged him while she was crying. Oliver was her childhood best friend she considers her as his brother and her one true love. She knew that he was the one who could make her happy and love her forever. She realized that it was time for her to confess her true feelings she did ask him if he like her as his friend and of course she knows that he would say yes but this was the moment of truth she will tell him everything._

_Hey Oliver? I want to tell you something. I told him while trying to seat properly._

_Well what is it I would like to know. Oliver told me while trying to face me. I mean I can't really face him since I am going to confess to him already. I took a deep breath before saying anything._

_I LOVE YOU.  
Yes Oliver I love you not as a friend but the other thing. Ever since we've been close I never knew that I would fall for you. I can't even believe myself that I could hide all those feelings away when you are with me I... I was interrupted by him when he placed a finger over my lips._

_Heather..._

_I truly became nervous when he called my name. Is he getting sad, angry, or happy? I was thinking of many things and many emotions he would express. And I have decided to accept anything he would say._

_Hmph you know what it must be really love Heather because... I love you too. I was shocked to hear those words from him but that wasn't the only thing he did after he told me that, he slowly comes closer to my face then starts to close his eyes. Then he kissed me..._

_I have always wished that my first kiss would be from him. Every little thing was perfect the moment and the place. And every first kiss that any girl have ever imagined in their life. I considered myself to be the luckiest girl. I knew he was the most per..._

HEYYY! I was reading that.

How many times have I told you not to read my stories this may not be the part of my novel but it is my story.

Well i got nothing to do and I just noticed that and thought of reading it.

Even though you could have done something else. Lucy said and then looked away from me.

Sorry... Any way Lucy what is love and a kiss I don't know. I said as I smiled.

Uhhhh... it's really hard to define those things. Lucy said while I saw her blushing. I'm going to eat for a while and don't you try to read my stories again. She told me while trying to look angry and still blush.

* * *

**And the end of chapter 1. Please review and tell what you think this is my first fanfiction and I know it's bad. I also just thought of the story Natsu was reading and I know it is also bad. I'm sorry I'm just a first timer and review for my story I would really appreciate it THANK YOU! :)**


	2. The Mission

**_Lucy's_** _**P.O.V**_.

Here we are Lucy. Now let's got to Erza and Gray. Natsu said as he dragged me into the guild then approached Gray immediately who was only at his boxers again while sitting on the bar stool.

Well you two are finally here. It's kinda late you know, I guess flame brain got lost in his way. Gray said with a smirk on his face trying to insult Natsu.

That's not the case ice princess. The problem is because Happy...Happy. Natsu said while starting to think of something.

Why did you left your exceed AND your brain at Lucy's apartment? Gray insulted Natsu more and looks like he is holding his laugh.

DO YOU REALLY WANT TO FIGHT ME HUH? Natsu challenged Gray.

Hey you should really stop fighting you know Erza might kill you. Happy said while flying above Natsu.

That's it ..Happy. COME HERE HAPPY! Natsu screamed trying to get his hands on the blue cat.

You can't catch me. Happy said while still flying. AGGHHH. And now he got caught.

Gotcha. Now... Happy how could you do that to me huh? I could have died you know? Natsu said then shaking his exceed in his hands.

I'm sorry Natsu I didn't mean I just saw a vendor selling fish and I can't resist it. Happy said trying to look cute and trying to show mercy on him because of what he did.

Hey Lucy what did Happy did to Natsu? Gray asked me looking curious.

"sigh" It's because earlier this morning Natsu just crashed into my window and broke it and he also said it is Happy's fault because he threw him into my apartment to get that fish quickly. And that kind of resulted to me screaming at his face lot's of time. And he also ate at my house making me wash all the dishes and that is also why we are late. I explained him everything that happened today.

HAHAHAHA! seriously? Happy did that to Natsu HAHA that's it I want to insult Natsu even more. Gray said while laughing then he is going to Natsu right know.

Hey Happy! You know what happy great job at throwing Natsu Hahaha. Gray said still laughing so hard.

That's it Fire Dragons Iron Fist! Natsu hit Gray on his face causing him to be angry and also causing him to hit the wall and attack too.

Ice-make Lance! Gray also attacked Natsu.

I saw they both got angry and I tried to stop them but it was no use. They kept on exchanging powerful attacks. But somebody's voice managed to stop them and caused them to shiver in fear and hugged each other. And I know exactly who that person is.

You two are always causing damages and fights in this guild you both never learn! Erza screamed at them and also took her sword then pointed it at them.

I want you two to be good friends from now on or else this will become much more worse. Erza said getting really angry and gives them her death glare.

Yes ma'am! Natsu and Gray said while still hugging each other and cowering in fear.

So Erza what's the mission we are going to? I asked her and also kind of trying to save the two boys.

Oh hey Lucy here is the mission we are going to. She said while handing me a paper.

WHAT! is this for real? I asked her still looking shocked.

Yes it is really a good pay right? 10,000,000 jewels we are really going to have a bigger share this time.

Yeah this is totally enough for my rent and to fix my window and there will still be enough. I said while getting excited to go to our mission.

Well let's go to our client but of course we'll go to the train station first. She said while she already has her luggage.

Great I will be handling a sick Natsu again.

**TIME SKIP AT THE TRAIN STATION**

What we will have a 3 hour ride at the train. NO WAY! Natsu complained at me but decided to ignore it.

The trains here let's go. Gray said while heading his way inside the train.

Once we got in the train we got our sits. The train wasn't moving yet and Natsu has already motion sickness.

You are always useless Natsu in transportation. Gray said not even bothering to look at Natsu.

you...rea...lly want...a...fight? Natsu was mumbling words because of his sickness and showing his fist to Gray which was just pushed off by Gray.

Hey Erza you haven't even bother showing me our mission. Gray told Erza

Oh I didn't know you don't know it yet here. Erza also handed the same paper I have read before.

At first Gray just had a calm look and seems to be reading it. I saw that he has a shocked expression right now. But then Natsu was complaining at me while his head was on my lap and I tried to comfort him.

Soooo Gray you like it? I asked him trying to break the silence.

Can I have half of the reward? He asked me and Erza because of that he received a smack on the head from Erza.

Of course not we will share the reward equally. Erza said.

i...want all...the...reward... Natsu complained again.

Erza took a deep breath and it got me curious then what surprised me is she punch Natsu on the stomach. She then explained that she got annoyed over Natsu's complaints. So basically he fall asleep. Thirty minutes later I got a little sleepy and I still saw my two members still awake so I decided to go ahead and sleep.

I felt the train stop so I suddenly woke up. I saw everyone asleep. Then later on they woke up.

Hey guys we are here I think we should go now. I informed them and also woke Natsu up.

Wha-what we are finally here let's get out. He suddenly stand up and walked out of the train.

When we got out if the train we started to walk over to the place were the family is living. It was a long walk but we decided to stop by a diner because Natsu and Happy said they were hungry. After eating we walked again over to the mansion. I saw the house it was big but I think my old house was bigger and come to think of it I kind of seen this house somewhere maybe in a picture? in a book? or in a dream? But I haven't figured it out.

But this really reminds me of my old home.

* * *

**I forgot about happy so that is why he didn't talk much in the train just think of him just sleeping. Anyway thanks for reading!**

**R&R~**


	3. Let's start

*knock knock* Hello this is Fairy Tail we are here for the mission. Lucy said while knocking the mansion's door.

There was no answer for a little while. Then the door opened and revealed a maid who seems that was cleaning.

Oh good morning, please proceed to the living room they are waiting for you. The maid said while opening the door and signaling them to enter.

The team walked inside the mansion and admired every single furniture and decors that must have cost a fortune. After looking at the things inside the mansion they notice a woman and a man sitting on the red couch in the living room they realized fast that they were the clients that they are suppose to meet.

Please go ahead and take your sit. And by the way I am Iris and this is my husband Frederick and my daughter Catherine . She said when she saw the mages that are obviously from Fairy Tail.

Thank you. Well I am Lucy this is Natsu, Erza and Gray we are here for the mission. Lucy introduced all of them to the family.

I assumed that you already have read the request. And I know you can do it we never now that there was mysterious things under this house and we only discovered it about five days ago. And we just moved in here last month. Frederick explained everything to them.

Oh so you don't own this house and you just bought this last month. Maybe that is the reason why the previous owners wanted to sell this. Erza said thinking about a reason.

We really don't know that is why we asked helped from you so yo can get rid of it. Iris said.

Don't worry we are not turning down this request and we will do our best to help you. Lucy said to them determined that this will turn out fine.

We can't thank you enough for your kindness. The maid will show you the way just follow her and we will be waiting for you. Iris said thankfully to them

* * *

Here is the door that will be leading you to the mansion's basement. And be careful it is a dark in there. The maid said to them.

So we will need Natsu's fire to lighten up the basement?. Gray said asking them their approval.

Hell yeah this will be easy and the money will all be mine. Natsu said claiming all the reward.

No way Natsu your unfair and we will share it. Gray said to an excited Natsu.

Quit it you two all of us will have the reward and as soon as we finish this the better. Erza said scaring both boys.

While looking around with the help of Natsu's flame they got to see everything inside the room wasn't that empty but it only contains a few items that were probably unwanted by some owners and decided to keep it here. They took a look at all things and they never saw anything mysterious or even feel. A few moments later Lucy saw a door that was behind a pile of boxes. They all entered the room and continued looking. Not so long after they all saw dark ghosts that was ready to attack them.

* * *

**End of story I will be posting 2 chapters for this day to make up the days that I was not able to update thanks for sorry if this is to short.**


	4. A book

**So this is the second chapter I would be posting today. This will probably have stuff where they will already start the mission so here it is.**

* * *

Fire dragon's roar! Natsu attacked them first the spirits screamed at a high pitched voice making Natsu cover his ears because of his enhanced hearing.

Due to Lucy's observations she thinks that the spirits react to any form of light. Gate of the Lion I open thee Loke. Lucy summoned Loke and they reacted again because of the light that was formed when summoning a spirit and she was right.

What is it you need princess? Loke ask looking at Lucy.

Please help us get rid of those things and I think they don't like light magic or any light at all. Lucy explained everything to the celestial spirit.

Loke then took at the spirits. Lucy noticed a little bit of fear in Loke's eyes which she would rarely seen. After that Loke proceeded on destroying the enemies. Lucy finally gets her fleuve d'etoiles and starts to the same.

Erza also had equipped her flame empress armor since she also thinks on what Lucy also thinks. While Gray ice maked a sword for his fighting. The spirits kept on multiplying eventually but since the team works together it slows them down and decreasing in number. Not long after they were done. Loke returned to the spirit world but Lucy thanks him first. Erza returned back to her heart kreuz armor. All of them smiled at each other usually after a mission well done. And of course what is a mission completed by Team Natsu without any destruction made by them?

So I hope our reward won't decrease because of all of this. Gray smirked as he talked to all of them.

I hope so I also wish it still the same and kyaaa. Lucy screamed when she fell on a weak wooden floor while she was walking to approach them.

Lucy! Natsu screamed and started to worry about her.

It's fine I'm fine guys my but just hurts. Lucy said

Don't worry we will think a way of getting you out. Erza told her and saying not to worry.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Hmmm I remembered about Loke's expression when I called him. I actually forgot to tell him I guess I will ask him later.

Lucy hey Lucy, Can you even hear us. Gray asked Lucy offering his hand.

Oh sorry I was thinking about something.

Try to reach for my hand if you can. Gray said still trying to help Lucy.

Lucy jumped as high as she can but to no avail she can't. I can't really reach you. Lucy said. I know why won't you get happy? Lucy added making Natsu look for the said cat.

I saw Natsu run away. I had a feeling that this room is practically huge so I explored a bit and I got a torch from Erza who got it in the place they were. Nothing much was inside just open space then something attracted my attention. A stand that has a book it kinda looks interesting so I took it not knowing what it is.

Lucy where are you I'm getting scared already. I heard Happy said still looking for me.

Happy I'm here look for a light. I said while waving the torch so he could notice. I also started to walk closer to where I fall I saw Happy moving towards me.

You should really stop eating Lucy you are very Happy. Happy told me with a giggle.

Oh shut up I think Natsu is heavier than me. I landed on the floor gently.

Lucy what is that book your holding where did you get that. Erza said in a serious tone.

I just saw it in the room where I was in I took it because i guess I got curious.

We should go now right they might be tired of waiting for us. All of us went upstairs and talked to our clients.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

Dammit where is Happy. Hey Happy where are you we need you.

Natsu I'm here behind this box. I heard Happy said. He seems scared.

What were you doing there buddy? I asked him.

I was scared of those things Natsu I was going to help you when they played with my tail. Natsssuuu it scares me. Happy said wanting to cry.

I smiled at him first. Happy don't forget that we are your friends and protect you when you're scared we are here for each other remember. Now Lucy needs your help you need to carry her here.

Ok Natsu I hope she is on a diet she is heavy you know. Happy said laughing.

Yeah, let's go know.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V. is not really important because I forgot to say that happy is with them again so let just say that that happen. I'm sorry i did not update for a while i have...reasons ok? I actually think that i just put together the two chapters but it was meant to be updated separately but was not able to update.  
**


	5. Note

**Hey guys, so first sorry for being late in updating and also the random updates I can't really write because I am always busy and second sorry for the story that is boring to some of you this is my first time okay? and thank you for reading my story**

**This is not a story just want to tell you that I won't be updating for a very long time I cant tell when so I know your angry but please forgive me. And I also have writer's block but I have plans for the next chapter but I don't know how to start it and like I said I am busy so very sorry for everything **


End file.
